


悖论与梦

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: fate paro
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	悖论与梦

**Author's Note:**

> *帕的职介是Alter ego，有真名设定  
> *我流自嗨风

1.

“满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧。”

他重复着口中的词语，踏出一步，将双手置于胸前，按住了心脏的位置。

“纯银与铁，与基石订定契约之大公，涌动之风以四壁阻挡，关闭四方之门……”

随着咒语的音节一颗颗迸发在空中，地面上的法阵被点燃了光芒，水银绘制成的图案闪着亮晶晶的光，被呼唤的风卷携着尘土而来，他觉得脸颊被风声刮得生疼，只是愈发钻紧了手，专注地、虔诚地祈祷。

“汝为三大言灵缠身之七天，自抑止之轮而来，天秤的守护者——”

人类所不能触及的那道门在他的面前悄然打开，将世界里侧沉睡的光辉倾泻而出。风与烟尘在慢慢地散尽，他缓缓睁开眼睛，与从中走出的人影对望。

“没想到呀，我真的会有被召唤的一天。”

一个他从未想过会有多轻快的声音打破了寂静。卷发的少年散发着星光，踮起脚尖漂浮在空中，缠绕在身周的线像友好的小触手一样朝面前召唤自己的人伸出去戳了戳御主的脸颊。

“Alter ego，████ ，参上！”

“Alter ego……？”

答案过于意料之外，他睁大了眼睛，慌乱地翻出自己手抄的笔记，开始一项一项确认自己的步骤。

“法阵没有画错，咒语是正确的……唔，书上说召唤媒介不用准备也可以，所以我以自身作为了媒介……”

“其实你成功了。”少年落在一旁弯曲的枝桠上，笑眯眯地踢着腿，“我就是与你相性最接近的英灵。还是说，你并不喜欢这个结果？”

“不。我的英灵是你，再好不过的了。”

他长舒了口气，走上前去，向自称“悖论（Paradox）”的servant伸出了手。

“我该怎么称呼你——Alter ego，还是……”

“Paradox、████ 、Parad。请称呼我为帕拉德吧。”少年说着，从树上跳了下来，落地的瞬间没有发出一点声音，“你呢？”

到确认没有纰漏的现在，他才真正绽放出一个安心的笑容，牵住了Paradox的手。

“我是你的御主，你的半身，你的另一面，兴许，也是你的愿望。”他用自己的小拇指勾起少年的，“这是我的名字——永梦。”

“那我们的契约就成立了。”

少年回应着永梦的力道，誓言的红线在他们之间缠绕在了一起。

2.

“我不明白。”

少年说。他在空中隐去身形，放开了被吓坏的孩子。

“永梦想要赢，永梦有很重要很重要的愿望。为了赢得这场战争，牺牲是必须有的，不是吗？”

“不，无谓的牺牲是需要避免的。”永梦说，“死亡不是游戏。就像你最喜欢的奶昔，从杯子里倒出来之后就没有了，你不能将它收回，也不能再调出一杯完全一样的奶昔。人要更加复杂，要丢失更多找不回来的东西。”

“跟奶昔一样，倒了就不能装回来吗？”

永梦笑了笑，伸手试图去抓躲在空气中的少年。

“不可以。奶昔倒出来也不会一直就在地面上，水分会蒸发，蚂蚁会带走留下的糖，雨水会洗掉最后的残余。死亡是彻底的消失，再也不存在于世界上任何一处。”

“那可太糟糕了。奶昔很好喝。”

少年立刻开口，重新在空气中现身，环住了御主的脖子。永梦揉了揉他的卷发。

“那永梦也会死吗？我不知道要怎么做出一模一样的永梦，永梦死了之后，就会消失吗？”

“活着的东西都是会死的。有诞生就会有毁灭，毁灭中出现新的诞生，”

过于复杂的话语让初入人世的少年充满疑惑：“我不懂，诞生和毁灭是相反的，是悖论（Paradox）的，诞生为何会走向毁灭，毁灭中为何会有诞生？，”

永梦没有再解释。时间会让少年明白的，他知道这一点。

“找到你了，奇怪的从者。”

紫色的大蛇吐出芯子，窥伺着被自己圈在身体中间的主从。

“我不会放你们逃跑，这次一定要打个尽兴。”

“可是永梦说他不想死。”少年撅着嘴，“好不容易出来一次，我也不想回去呢。”

极端与极端的天平开始倾斜，少年牵着他的御主，跳上了天平下沉的一端。他们跳过毒蛇的獠牙，彩色的细线飘在少年的身后，留下一串欢快的笑声。

“来玩捉迷藏吧，凶狠的蛇先生。”

3.

“我还是不明白。”Paradox坐在屋顶上，转动着手中的望远镜，“既然死亡是这么糟糕的东西，为什么人会伤害人呢？我能理解人伤害其他的东西，比如我也会伤害人。”他吐吐舌头，“但他们却不一样，看啊永梦，剑士和弓兵又一次兵戎相见了，明明是同样的，都是人，他们那样拼命地厮杀着，就好像要将对方生吞活剥了似的。”

“因为我们有愿望。”

永梦说。他紧挨着自己的从者坐下，Paradox自然地覆上了他的手背，让体温将御主的手捂热。

“橙色的剑士想要保护魔王刃下的同伴，黑色的狂战士悲鸣着摧毁眼前的一切，红色的龙骑士想要阻止自相残杀，紫色的巨蛇在荫蔽里酝酿杀机。每个人的矛头指向不同的方向，即便无意伤害也会产生摩擦。”

“他们会得到什么？”

“实现奇迹的愿望机，等在欲望尽头的禁果，任何人都无法抵挡自己最深处的本能。”

“那永梦想要的是什么呢？”

少年的眼睛盛满了星星，好奇地看着与自己紧密联系在一起的人。

“笑容。我想要所有人的脸上都绽放笑容——也有可能，我只是想寻找某个答案，某个一直在等待着我的答案。”

永梦回答，他张开手臂，让风拂过他的指间。

“那是抓不住也兜不牢的东西，帕拉德。没有形态的东西会从指间溜走，我看不清它的模样，所以我想询问圣杯，是否知道我要的答案。”

“嗯……那为什么为了愿望，他们——那些人在互相伤害呢？”

“因为能被满足的愿望是有限的。”永梦轻声告诉少年，“有一个人实现了愿望，就必定有另一个人无法抵达彼岸，就像帕拉德喜欢的赛车游戏，冲过胜利的红线，只有一个人能做到。所以，并不能每个人都拥有笑容。”

“所以大家争夺愿望。”帕拉德总结道，“那么我呢？我也需要抓住什么吗？”

“也许这就是你被我唤醒的原因？”永梦猜测，“你需要去找到自己的心愿。”

“如果找不到怎么办呢？”

帕拉德不安地踢着脚尖。

“如果找不到需要抓住的东西，我会一直掉下去吗？”

“也有的人是不需要抓住什么也能走下去的，他们知道自己该往哪里走。”

“那，我是吗？”帕拉德问，“我是需要抓住道标的人，还是能自己走下去的人？”

他的御主轻轻扣住他的指缝：“那是你需要自己寻找的答案。”

4.

而悖论只会与道标背道而驰。

5.

永梦，永梦。

那个终会来临的时刻总是来的这么快。或者说，每个人的都很快，只是他的更早了一点。

永梦觉得世界有些嘈杂，他将手指竖到唇边，暗示从者安静下来。

“草地上躺着有点冷。”他说，“帕拉德，青草的味道是什么样的？”

“很清透，很干净，青草是香香的。”少年回答。他手中抓着御主的手腕，皮肤下的跳动愈发平静下来。

“那你替我记住吧，帕拉德。”永梦轻声说，“我有点困了。”

“睡吧，永梦。”少年抱紧了他的御主，手指的末端开始化为光点，“还冷吗？”

御主叹了口气。

“如果现在圣杯出现，我想要一条永远不会冷的毛毯。”

“可能要大一点的毛毯——”帕拉德比划，“要让我也能钻进去。”

“我很困，可能要做一个很长很长的梦。”他说，“很长很长。”

“像永远那么长吗？”

“也许吧。也有可能会很短。”御主说，呼吸平缓了下去。他合上眼睛，“晚安，帕拉德，或者一会儿见。”

“永梦、永梦。”

“嗯？”

“永梦抓住了吗？”

“永梦想抓住的东西，已经找到了吗？”

他的御主已经睡熟了，弯起的嘴角诉说着御主正在沉浸的美梦。永梦的手指和少年扣在一起，紧紧的，锁在指间里。

“那，永梦睡醒了要告诉我。”少年在永梦的旁边躺了下来，交握的手放在他们之间，“我也睡一会儿，永梦醒来第一眼就可以看见我。”

他也合上了眼睛。

当草叶上的露珠乘着阳光回到天空时，他也化为了星星。

他们都变成了对方的梦。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *帕的真名设定为Doppelganger（二重身），Alter ego职介


End file.
